1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a high-speed optical modulator and a method of modulating light by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a Fabry-Perot interferometer having a single cavity is used as a filter in order to quickly modulate a beam, such as a beam emitted from a laser diode, having a narrow light spectral bandwidth of 1 nm or below.
However, the degree of change of a refractive index of a material forming the single cavity is small. Accordingly, it is difficult to increase a difference between light intensity during an on-transmission status and light intensity during an off-transmission status, in a light source, such as a light emission diode (LED), having a wide light spectral bandwidth. The light intensity during the on-transmission status denotes the most amount of transmitted light and the light intensity during the off-transmission status denotes the least amount of transmitted light.